List of Hidden Object Locations
The following is a list of currently available Hidden Object Locations in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. List of Pictures As of version 1.12.5 of the game (January 2017), there are 29 Hidden Object Locations available to play. These Locations are interspersed among the game's 4 Puzzles and 3 Crafting Stations in a grid of 1 row of 7, 1 rows of 6, 1 row of 7 and then 1 row of 5 from top to bottom on the Darkwood Town Map. At the beginning of a new game, only one Location, 'Cafe' is unlocked. Progressing through the game unlocks additional Hidden Object Locations. *Cafe *Mayor's Office *Train Station *Alley *Ballroom *Clothing Store *Marketplace *Garden *Docks *Dressing Room *Hunter's House *Observatory *Ship *Clock Tower *Gloomy House *Shack *Night Street *Mine *Dark Forest *Library *Old Square *Antique Shop *Theatre *Treasury *Dark Square *Veranda *House of Toys *Winter Park *Museum Cafe_in_Text_Mode.png|Cafe in Text mode|link=Cafe Mayor's_Office_in_Morphs_mode.png|Mayor's Office in Morph mode|link=Mayor's Office Train_Station_in_Text_Mode.png|Train Station in Text mode|link=Train Station Alley_in_Text_mode.png|Alley in Text mode|link=Alley Ballroom_in_Silhouette_mode.png|Ballroom in Silhouette mode|link=Ballroom Clothing_Store_in_Text_mode.png|Clothing Store in Text mode|link=Clothing Store Marketplace_in_Morph.png|Marketplace in Morph mode|link=Marketplace Garden_in_Text_mode.png|Garden in Text mode|link=Garden Docks_in_Anagram_mode.png|Docks in Anagram mode|link=Docks Dressing_Room_in_Silhouette_mode.PNG|Dressing Room in Silhouette mode|link=Dressing Room Hunter's_House_in_Match_mode.PNG|Hunter's House in Match mode|link=Hunter's House Observatory_in_Text_mode.png|Observatory in Text mode|link=Observatory Ship_Text_mode.png|Ship in Text mode|link=Ship Clock_Tower_Text_mode.PNG|Clock Tower in Text mode|link=Clock Tower Gloomy_House_in_Silhouette_mode.png|Gloomy House in Silhouette mode|link=Gloomy House Shack_in_Text_mode.png|Shack in Text mode|link=Shack Night_Street_in_Silhouette_mode.PNG|Night Street in Silhouette mode|link=Night Street Mine_in_Text_mode.PNG|Mine in Text mode|link=Mine Dark_Forest_Text_mode.PNG|Dark Forest in Text mode|link=Dark Forest Theatre in text mode.png|Theatre in text mode Theatre in pairs mode.png|Theatre in morphs mode Old Square in Text mode.png|Old Square in Text mode MayorsOffice1 11.56.26.png|Mayor's Office in text mode Marketplace2 15.02.50.png|Marketplace in Text mode Skärmklipp 2016-08-21 16.21.54.png|Ballroom in text mode Dressing Room in Text mode 2016-08-29 21.09.12.png|Dressing Room in Text mode Treasury in text mode.png|Treasury in text mode Skärmklipp 2016-09-09 14.24.15.png|Treasury in Silhouette mode Skärmklipp 2016-09-09 14.20.05.png|Treasury in morphs mode Veranda in txt mode.png|Veranda in text mode House or Toys.png|House of Toys in Txt mode Winter Park in txt mode.png|Winter Park in txt mode Special Item Pictures Some pictures require special items in addition to energy points in order to play them. The 2015 Christmas Update changed special items so that they can now be potentially won from every single Hidden Object Location at every single Location Rank. There are currently 8 different Hidden Object Locations that require Special Items, in addition to energy points, for each play. Known as Premium Locations, these include the original 3 Hidden Object Locations added when the game was released, and 5 new Hidden Object Locations added by subsequent updates to the game. This means that currently 8/29 or one third of all Hidden Object Locations require Special items to play: *Clothing Store: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Gold Thread to play. Gold Thread can potentially be won by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location. Golden Thread can be won by combining some Collections in the game. Golden Thread may also be bought in the Store. They can also be potentially won as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, and can be given as Free Gifts to Friends. *Garden: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Lanterns to play. Lanterns can potentially be won by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location. Lanterns can be won by combining some Collections in the game. Lanterns may also be bought in the Store. They can also be potentially won as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, and given as Free Gifts to Friends. *Dressing Room: One of the original 3 Special Item pictures in the game. Requires Theater Tickets to play. Theater Tickets can potentially be won by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location. Theater Tickets may also be bought in the Store. They can also be potentially won as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, and given as Free Gifts to Friends. *Ship: Added by the Foggy Ship Update. Requires Pieces of Eight to play. Pieces of Eight can potentially be won by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location. They can also be potentially won as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, and given as Free Gifts to Friends. *Gloomy House: Added by the Halloween Update. Requires Candy Cauldrons to play. Candy Cauldrons can potentially be won by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location. Candy Cauldrons can be won by combining some Collections in the game (that are part of the Halloween Update's Timed Challenges). They can also be potentially won as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, and given as Free Gifts to Friends. *Old Square: Requires Lock to play. Locks can won by successfully exploring any of the other Hidden Object Locations. Like the other access keys, they can also be obtained through Visiting Friends or Free Gifts. *Antique Shop: Requires Brooch to play. Brooches can be won by successfully exploring any of the other Hidden Object Locations. Like the other access keys, they can also be obtained through Visiting Friends or Free Gifts. *Veranda: Added by the Enchanted Harvest Update (November 2016). Requires Raindrops to play. Raindrops can be won by successfully exploring any of the other Hidden Object Locations. Like the other access keys, they can also be obtained through Visiting Friends or Free Gifts. Additionally, there are 3 Hidden Object Locations introduced in Special Event Updates which required special items to access, but once the duration of the event ended, the requirements no longer applied and these locations now require only energy points for each play and are locked by level for newer players to the game. *Night Street: Originally named Winter Yard. Added by the Christmas Update. Required Gingerbread trees to play for the duration of the Christmas Update. Gingerbread trees could be won by winning plays of any Hidden Object Location. Gingerbread trees could also be won by combining some Collections in the game (that are part of the Christmas Update's Timed Challenges). They could also be potentially won as part of a daily bonus for Visiting Friends, and given as Free Gifts to Friends. Gingerbread trees were removed as a requirement to play Night Street with the introduction of the Valentine's Update in February 2016. Night Street now only requires energy points for each play. *Treasury: Originally required Crowns of the Dragon to play. Added by the Lost Treasury Update (September 2016). *Dark Square: Originally required Seeker's Candles to play. Added by the Mystery of the Dark Square Update (October 2016). Related *SN Home * Top10 (well 14) Hidden Object Locations List *Updates *List of Puzzles *Darkwood Town Map *Quests *Collections Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Darkwood Town Map Category:Cafe Category:Mayor's Office Category:Train Station Category:Alley Category:Ballroom Category:Clothing Store Category:Marketplace Category:Garden Category:Docks Category:Dressing Room Category:Hunter's House Category:Observatory Category:Lists